Miyuki Hoshizora (Shattered Dimensions)
"Twinkling shining light of the future! I'm Cure Happy!" Miyuki Hoshizora aka Cure Happy is a playable character from Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions. Biography Miyuki is an energetic transfer student who is full of happiness and excitement, until one day on her way to school, she runs into a fairy named Candy from the magical world known as Märchenland. By the power of the Smile Pact, she becomes Cure Happy; the leader of Smile Pretty Cure. Their main objective is to save the world from getting a bad ending. Gameplay Super Move * Happy Shower: Miyuki's super move begins by kicking her opponent. If she lands the kick, she began charging up with a fighting spirit. She then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart. She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around and projects the energy at her opponent. Intro/Outro Intro * Player 1 Side: '''Miyuki reads "Cinderella" book, then tosses the book away as she turns to her opponent. * '''Player 2 Side: Miyuki jogs in. Quotes Story Mode In Battle * "Pretty Cure... Happy... Shower!!!" Ending Costumes Cure Happy As Cure Happy, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with a curls on the bottom connected to a small sphere and oval section of hair, knotted to let a long, thick curl hang loose. On her head are matching antennae-style cowlicks. Her white tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head with a pink gem in the middle. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a pale pink frilly piece below to match the frilly petticoat of her skirt. A fuchsia bow rests at her chest with a small frilly piece behind it and a gold ornament in the center. The back of her top is split into coat-tails and she gains fuchsia short-shorts. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists, while her boots are knee-length with light pink folds at the top to match the toe. A small hot pink ribbon hangs from the fold. Miyuki Hoshizora As Miyuki, she has long dark pink hair with thin bangs surrounding the thicker center one and thin chin-length forelocks. Her hair is pulled into cone-like rolls held with yellow ribbons. She has a single curled cowlick and matching dark pink eyes. She wears a light pink long sleeved shirt with a two-tier ruffled skirt of light pink and hot pink. Over her shirt is a fuchsia vest with pale yellow coloring inside and a hood. Her pink sneakers have white string, toe, and sole, while the cuff is pale pink. Worn with them are white stockings with pink lining. Trivia * Both Laura Bailey (English dub of Smile Pretty Cure! known as Saban's Glitter Force) and Misato Fukuen (Original dub of Smile Pretty Cure!) reprise their role respectively. :* Laura Bailey previously voiced Wonder Woman from Lego video games, Catwoman from Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and Batman: The Telltale Series, Cheetah from Batman Unlimited and Supergirl from Injustice 2. :* American Pretty Cure fans criticizes her voice, along with Candy and Yayoi Kise (Lily in Glitter Force), but her voice sounds a little scratchy. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Created by PM58790 Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Category:Power Users Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Laura Bailey Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Human